


Retired Magical Girl finds new way to save the world

by Gubchan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deepthroat, Futanari, Gyaru, Insanity, Japan, Lots of Cum, Magic, Magical Girls, Mindbreak, NEET, Original Character(s), Other, Shut-in, Smut, Sweat, dirty - Freeform, euphoric, hikikomori, huge cock, musk, retired, scent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gubchan/pseuds/Gubchan
Summary: On a night like any other, a certain shut-in, Tatsumi Emiko, goes for some late night grocery shopping. Having lived 10 years in hiding, she suddenly gets recognized...
Relationships: Futa x Female - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Retired Magical Girl finds new way to save the world

**Author's Note:**

> This is my newest piece I've been working on. I have to say beforehand that this is something I've wanted to write and it does not fall in everyones tastes. It's an original story, inspired by a certain pic I saw recently. This is a passion project of mine, and I aim to write several chapters with increasing levels of degeneracy. Please let me know if you enjoy it ^^  
> (caution, this contains, sweat, musk and scentplay. Dirty stuff but not toilet things.)

It was another late night in a certain dusty old apartment. The sounds of a buzzing TV showing nothing but white noise, the light tapping of fingers meeting with the screen of a smartphone and the rustle of a bag of potato chips, could be heard. In the sleazy rundown place sat Tatsumi Emiko. Flicking through her Twitter feed, while stuffing her face with another handful of garlic flavored chips, she sat alone. It had to be about 4:00 am, the usual bedtime for Tatsumi, when she decided to go to bed at all of course.  
She was scrunched up in her two-person couch, bags under her eyes and crumbs of leftover fast food covering her blue tracksuit. The small, almost middle-aged woman, nearing her thirties, yawned as she looked at the preview of an increasingly popular mangaka’s next project.  
\- "Another magical girl story huh?... how original..."

The well-drawn pictures reminded Tatsumi of when she was younger, when everything seemed full of cheer and hope, and her life was perfect. These days, those thoughts were rare and far between. She did not want to remember her past life and had resolved to shut herself inside as much as possible, becoming a proper hikikomori as society deemed them.  
Annoyed at the sudden train of thought, Tatsumi put her energy drink to her mouth, and flipped it upside down before she realized it was empty. She curled her messed up brow while looking down at the container, then proceeded to throw it in the corner with a hollow *  
*Thunk* and a series of *clangs* when it found its place between the countless other cans. 

Putting her phone aside, Tatsumi lifted her gaze to the static of the TV, zoned out for a few seconds before actually getting up. She stretched her slender limbs and an audible crack could be heard from her back as she straightened herself. Tatsumi had probably been sitting in the same position for more than half the day.  
Tatsumi did not feel like resting. With a lazy stride, her bare feet dragged across the carpeted floor filled with stains, half of which she had no idea where came from. As she opened the refrigerator, she quickly realized that it was as empty as her head was at this moment and she let out an exhausted groan at the idea of having to go to the nearby 7/11.Yet, it had to be done, and she might as well do it now, when everyone was sleeping soundly. That way she could avoid as much human contact as possible. 

Luckily, it was only a few hundred feet of walking to her preferred restocking station, as she often called it. Though she had chosen this particular place to live on account of the distance. Sighing deeply, Tatsumi pulled on her usual dirty hoodie, so she could hide her stupid hair and exited her cave, locking the door behind her.  
The entire apartment complex was a mess. It was clear that the landlord did not care much for the place, and the streets weren’t much different. At this point, they were empty, but during the day, Tatsumi often had to avoid the gaze of sleazy old men who lived just as neglected and dirty a life as she did. Her tired body could barely keep up with how fast she wanted to go. No doubt the result of her terrible diet and sleeping schedule.

If she actually started caring for her looks and health, Tatsumi would be quite the beauty but living the shut-in lifestyle for almost 10 years had shown it effects and she now sported a slight chub on her tummy. The rest of her was a modest sight, no huge bust, but a fairly perky B-cup, a relatively flat behind that didn’t stand out in the slightest and a face that could use some shining up to put it mildly. She was a shadow of the icon she used to be.  
The sight of a young woman sitting alone on a bench in the middle of the night still brought about some strong feelings in Tatsumi. What looked like a high schooler sat near the parking lot in her summer uniform, clearly waiting for someone to show up, perhaps she stared a little too long as the woman returned the look. Even in the dark and from a distance, Tatsumi could tell that this woman was busty and unnaturally tanned. But the fear of interaction and failure pulled much harder in the now exhausted and slouching hoodie wearing NEET, and she went inside the store. 

The doors reacted to her presence and opened with a swoosh. And the bright lights of the convenience store hit Tatsumi square in the face, causing her to throw her gaze down to the floor. A distant, “Welcome” came from the store clerk, but she didn’t react. Instead, she kept her head down grabbed a shopping basket and went down the large isle with readymade food. Grabbing only the usual dishes like Ramen and curry, a few bags of chips and enough energy drinks to keep an elephant going for days. But that was when she stumbled upon a peculiar sight.  
In the desert section she saw a familiar face. Amongst the many colorful designs of muffins and cakes, one stood out. It was some sort of strawberry ice cream. But the contents weren’t Tatsumi’s focus, it was the plastic wrapping. A picture of a cute girl flying through the air, dressed in a pink and white skirt and an oddly shaped wand in her right hand. She was winking at the consumer. 

Tatsumi recognized her immediately. The smiling girl on the ice cream was Sakura. Her old rival. Apparently, Sakura had taken over a while later when Tatsumi retired, taking with her, all the merchandise and apparel she had build up. 

That’s right, Tatsumi used to be a magical girl. And not just any magical girl, she had practically been the poster child. She had been born with incredible powers, and almost since she could walk, had she been trying to spread love and affection to the people of Japan. Tatsumi didn’t know where it came from, but there was a sort of resentment in her gaze. “How could Sakura smile like that… I bet she doesn’t know…”

Having put the Ice cream in her basket, Tatsumi strolled to the cash register, putting her things up with a slight groan of exertion. The cashier looked at her questioningly when he began to scan the unhealthy contents of it.  
\- “Are you okay miss?” He asked in a concerned tone, bringing Tatsumi out of her own world and into the real one.  
\- “Hm? Y-yeah, I’m alright” She answered, in as monotonous a way as possible. 

But a few seconds later, he spoke again.  
\- “That will be 4.232-yen miss”.  
Tatsumi swallowed. Perhaps she had overdone it. Knowing she had no more credit on her card, she fooled around in her wallet, finding the bills required, more or less exactly. Her funds had dwindled. After 10 years of this lifestyle, the revenue from being a magical girl had slipped up. She handed over the money and got some pocket change and two plastic bags in return.

The bags pulled on her shoulders, putting a strain on her already tired body. Thankfully, she just had to get home and then she could stay inside for at least another week. Tatsumi looked to her left, but the woman was gone. Worrisome thoughts sprung up in her mind, only to be disintegrated by a silky voice coming from behind her.

\- “Oh my, what a haul. It looks like you’re having trouble carrying that”.  
Tatsumi spun around and saw the same woman she had gazed at before.

In the background lighting of the store and this up close, it was clear to see that this young woman was incredibly sexy. Even if her face was covered in make-up, she seemed to have quite the beautiful natural shape and cheekbones that were strung up high. 

Her body resembled that of a plus size super model. Large tits ballooning out in front of her like perky globes of flesh. A figure that made Tatsumi wonder how anyone could have such wide hips yet find any decent clothing. 

She wouldn’t call her clothing decent however, the schoolgirl uniform, sat so tight around her busty chest that it seemed close to bursting. The skirt nowhere near lengthy enough to cover the behind that so gently jiggled as she came closer. The thigh high stockings that pushed into her smooth skin to the point where it looked to be uncomfortable for her. 

Blonde shoulder long hair, shiny and silky, hiding away a pair of oval earrings that looked to have cost a small fortune.  
Even so, Tatsumi’s estimate was that she was probably about 18 years old. Before she knew of it, the girl had stepped close enough to peer straight into her eyes and with a swift move she pulled down the hood, exposing Tatsumi’s pale skin.

-“I knew it. I had heard rumors that a former magical girl was living in the area. Who would have thought it was you Tatsumi Emiko-chan. My name is Mai, and I’m suuuch a big fan!”  
Despite being younger, the girl was taller than Tatsumi, and quite a lot heavier in several aspects as well. Impeded by the bags in her hands, Tatsumi had no option but to face her, although backing away bit by bit. Her words seemed to have a hidden agenda, as if she didn’t really care about the things she said.

-“ Geez, you look absolutely horrible Tatsumi-san. Have you not been taking care of yourself?”  
Once more, Tatsumi ignored the approach, too scared to do anything but try and get away.  
\- “You know, I just got ditched by some creepy old guy I was supposed to meet here. But maybe you can help me out? It looks like you got quite a lot of cash if you can afford shopping like this in the middle of the night”.

She was obviously mistaken, but Tatsumi had no time to even deny her before the young Gyaru was all over her. And the former magical girl obviously couldn’t deny that she was attracted to the woman in some sense. But this felt wrong. So, so wrong.  
She pulled her arm quick, causing Tatsumi to drop her groceries and limply follow the strong high schooler. Before she knew it, Tatsumi was pinned to the wall behind the very same convenience store she had just exited, and the strange girl was squatting down in front of her, fiddling with her sweatpants.

As she looked down, Tatsumi got an eyeful of the stranger’s cleavage as it practically spilled out of her much too small white unbuttoned shirt. Two basketball sized globular mounds pressed together to form the perfect crevice, and Tatsumi felt something stir within her. 

What nobody knew except her parents, was that Tatsumi was a futanari. She had always hidden that fact and it had to have been at least 10 years, as in before she retired, that she had even touched herself. But now that secret was about to spill out, since Tatsumi had no strength, energy or willpower to do anything about Mai’s approaches and fiddling hands.

There was an audible gasp as Tatsumi’s pants hit her ankles, immediately followed by an incredibly strong smell. She looked down at Mai who sat wide eyed and mouth agape, looking at the former magical girls’ cock, that clung to her smooth thigh thanks to the sweat and juices that had piled up over time. Her balls, still hidden behind a thin fabric of polka dotted panties were sticky as well, and stray pubes stuck up from underneath the thin wall of protection that was her undergarments. 

-“Oh my god. I’ve never seen anything like this. I thought I was gonna eat you out, but this… this is so much better Tatsumi-san”  
Mai’s hand reached out to drag down the cute panties and pull the limp cock away from Tatsumi’s thigh. As soon as the soft high schoolers hands grazed her dick, Tatsumi let out an audible sigh when shivers shot through her shaft and all the way up her spine. Right away, the incredibly large, yet still flaccid cock began to drool a string of precum spilling out from underneath the excess foreskin that covered the tip. 

-“ None of my other clients would be able to compete with this. They’re all just useless and small dicked salarymen… but yours…”  
Mai made the cock rest on her underarm, and it twitched in response, splattering some of the sticky barely opaque liquid out on her smooth skin.  
\- “Yours must be at least 10 inches, and it’s still completely soft. It’s so dirty and sticky and smelly… I can’t believe that something like this belongs to a magical girl”

“Former magical girl” Is what Tatsumi wanted to say, but words failed to escape her as the young high schooler messed around with her mature and neglected member. Tatsumi felt her balls sag in the cold air, clinging to the inside of her thighs. But Mai was experienced, and she quickly tried to cradle the low hanging musky grapefruits while at the same time beginning a jerking motion on her growing shaft. 

The sensations were too many and too much for Tatsumi to handle, and even as she wanted to resist, her mind slowly, gradually, drifted towards dirty thought thanks to the insatiable lewdness of the girl in front of her. Tatsumi’s eyes wandered all over the incredible curves of Mai, finding not a single flaw on the girl.  
-“P-please, Mai, I-I don’t w-want thi…. Hnhhg”

Mai had grasped Tatsumi’s engorging dick tightly, barely able to wrap her feminine hands around the growing piece of meat that slowly but surely came to life. Tatsumi’s sensitivity was evident by the fact that it had been no more than a minute since she became exposed and now her cock was throbbing intensely in the high schooler’s hands. Mai starred at the monster, unable to comprehend how a woman of Tatsumi’s size and build could even possess something like this. The veiny vascular baseball bat oozed eagerly as its veins pulsed, making it seem like her penis had a life of its own all of a sudden.

-“Your words tell me one thing, but your body is telling me that you’re really enjoying this Tatsumi-san. It’s not healthy to let yourself get this pent up you know. I say that to all my customers”

Tatsumi, was unable to react to the girl’s words as she suddenly began stroking away. Her mind was racing with a million thought per hour. “Why was this happening? Why does it feel so intense? This is wrong… but I can’t stop her.”  
Of course Tatsumi had the ability to stop her, but having not used her magical powers for so long and with a burning fear of accidentally hurting Mai, she felt there was no other choice but to let the girl do what she wanted to.

Tatsumi was brought back to reality as Mai pulled back the drooping foreskin, revealing the dark purple and spongy tip of her cock. She arched her back against the wall and lurched her hips forward as the millions of nerve endings were finally freed from their damp prison. 

The incredibly intense pleasure Tatsumi felt in that moment caused her cock to flex and send a cups worth of potent and smelly precum splattering against Mai’s face and chest. Tatsumi’s face was flushed red like a tomato and her breathing had turned into a mix of gasping and moaning. At this point, there was no return and she began to doubt her own self-control. 

Being met with a new and several times more potent musk, Mai tried to maintain control, but the more the pungent smell invaded her nose, and the more she felt the greasy and sticky python of a cock in her hands, the more her mind wandered off, just like Tatsumi was currently being transported into a whole new world of pleasure.

Both parties were positively stunned at the development. But when Mai licked her lips to have a taste of the syrupy like precum, her brain short circuited. Not because of the taste, the taste was what you’d expect from someone who had been pent up and not taken properly care of her privates. 

Salty and bitter and not tasty at all. But once the liquid reached her stomach it was as if a chemical reaction went off in Mai’s body, causing her to launch herself forward and attack the member in front of her with her plush lips. 

She didn’t know why but Mai suddenly craved the dirty looking cock like it was her life supply. Opening as wide as possible, she managed to get the fleshy tip into her mouth, lips scraping the edges of Tatsumi’s glans and her tongue prodding away at the cum slit, which in turn sent another jolt of electrified shivers through Tatsumi and caused her cock to bellow out another squirt of precum with intense force.  
PsshHSSsspurt  
Almost like a pressurized valve had sprung a leak, the precum hit the busty babe in the back of her throat, making her gag upon the barely containable cocktip and releasing her head in a coughing fit.

Tatsumi’s chest was heaving… She felt her legs become weaker and her knees start to buckle. Lightheadedness flushed over her, no doubt the reason was the fact that her cock was as hard as a steel beam, pulsing and straining angrily. Tatsumi had never felt like this. Sexual needs were discarded long ago in her mind but feeling like this now had her grasping for a semblance of sanity. However, Tatsumi wasn’t the only one to feel this way.

Mai’s legs were shaking. Even as she overcame the sudden high-pressure hosing, she could tell that she was losing the fight against Tatsumi’s cock. Never in her life had sucking a dick made her feel this good, even more evident by the small puddle on the asphalt her ripe and plump nethers had created.

Her reasoning behind assaulting Tatsumi had vanished in a fit of forgetfulness, the almost aphrodisiac like effect the precum had caused. Her senses had been overtaken by too many overly extreme smells and tastes to even understand what was going on, except for the fact that there was a fat, smelly and throbbing cock in front of her that needed cleaning.

With an almost crazed maniacal look she ignored any and all limitations she might have had. The smell, the dirtiness and the size were irrelevant to Mai at this point and she dived unto Tatsumi again, putting any and all the techniques she had in her arsenal to use. 

Even as Mai struggled to get less than half of Tatsumi’s massiveness into her tight gullet, no more was necessary. Tatsumi was so on edge, so pent up and so sensitive that every small movement caused another glob of honey thick pre to stream out, sending with it more of the apparent pheromones and aphrodisiac like effects that were already driving Mai insane. It wasn’t going to take long for Tatsumi to explode at this rate when each lubricating assault her cock sprayed out felt like a small orgasm in itself. 

The parts Mai couldn’t possibly ram into her throat were being jerked intensely by both her hands. she looked up at Tatsumi with an addicted look in her eyes, almost begging for the cum with her eyes. That they weren’t seen by anyone was a miracle, since both girls were moaning and panting to their hearts content, like they hadn’t had sex in years. Which in Tatsumi’s case was in fact true.  
Before long, Tatsumi felt a rising pressure build in her drooping balls. The severity of which was not to be taken lightly. Her sack which previously hung almost all the way to her knees rose up and tensed, making her slightly hairy and smelly sack wrinkle and fold. Skillfully sucking away like a living vacuum, Mai embraced herself for the only thing she could think about right now… CUM. It didn’t matter to her how much or how nasty it was, she just felt a burning need to have it inside her.

-“ W-wait, Mai! I c-can’t I’m gonna… Hnnngh”  
With a last ditch effort Tatsumi tried to protest, but her rational mind quickly shut off again once her shaft bulged even wider in an attempt to make room for the thick substance rising up. She threw her head back when every single unused nerve in her cock reacted so alarmingly violent, that her mind went blank. 

In an instinctive fashion, Tatsumi held Mai’s head in place just as her urethra widened and spat out the first rope of pungent, virile and shockingly dense semen with and audible SpllRRRrTT.  
Not only did it hit Mai in the back of her throat like a freight train, but it caused her cheeks to bulge out and spray from the corners of her mouth. With nowhere else to go but down, Mai was bound to swallow as much as possible, this was of course what she wanted, but Mai’s capacity to do so was hindered by the fact that she began quivering in orgasm once the smelly deposit reached her stomach.

The first shot barely tapered off before the next one took it’s place. SpLuUrrrT. Both the women were shaking and spasming uncontrollably, barely able to stay upright thanks to the most intense climax of their lives. Neither of them were fit to think straight at this point and the rest of the next minute and a half of Tatsumi’s extreme ejaculation were filled with incomprehensible sounds and moans from two women who’s brains had gone absolutely haywire in pleasure. 

Mai’s midriff was bloating steadily, each spurt of cum only added to the severity of her form. The toned girl struggled to keep it inside, and sure enough, there was no room for anymore. The last few protein injections were forced out of Mai’s mouth and nose, exploding out as much, as the thickness of Tatsumi’s jizz would allow. 

Tatsumi had no control of her output and she was riding a high; her body was barely capable of taking. In one last fit of spasmic pleasure, the cumvein bulged absurdly once a last chunky and laden load traveled through it. Unable to breathe or fit anymore magical girl cum in her body, Mai drew back out of will to not drown, and said load jumped out in a lazy fashion, stretching Tatsumi’s wide mushroom shaped tip, to what seemed like it’s breaking point.  
SPpLlOorPp!  
Mai was immediately met with the almost tar thick, yellowish goo. While she attempted to swallow what was in her mouth, her face was plastered entirely by the almost writhing mass of pent up and incredibly pungent futanari jizm. An amount to which could only have been provided by a group of least 20 men. Or that is what Mai’s cumwracked brain wagered in the almost catatonic state it was in. 

The dregs of Tatsumi’s cumshot lingered, slowly drooling out of her somewhat agape urethra. From exhaustion, Mai slumped to the ground. After a series of squirting orgasms and not being able to breathe properly, she passed out cold right where she sat. It looked as if she had hidden a soccerball underneath her shirt, which incidentally had become drenched in lumps of semen. The sight was vulgar to say the least and as soon as Tatsumi came to her senses, she couldn’t help but empathize with the poor woman who was lying there, seemingly lifeless.

Tatsumi’s monstrous meatpole had settled down, and sure enough a feeling of relief washed over her even though she barely felt any change in her overly backed up scrotum. In fact, something seemed to have activated inside her, like a beast had laid dormant inside her all this time. But what took precedence for Tatsumi was making sure that Mai was breathing.

Putting a finger to her neck, Tatsumi felt a faint pulse, and she could hear her breathing, although roughly thanks to the cum still finding it’s way out her mouth and into the small sea she had already coughed up.

Thanks to her past, Tatsumi knew how to handle passed out victims, but in this very peculiar and specific situation, all she wanted to do was to pick up her groceries and run home. “Someone will find her before long”, was the rationale behind her decision. Tatsumi stuffed her messy, severely tingling, almost numb cock, into her pants and left as fast as her exhausted and drained body could…

The only mental and physical fortitude Tatsumi had left when she arrived home, was to throw her shopping bags in the empty fridge and fall flat on her bed. There were tons of things she had to think about, but they all came up at once, so instead her body opted to just turn off and within seconds Tatsumi was snoring soundly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week went by in turmoil. Things didn’t look very different from an outside perspective of the lonely apartment, but inside Tatsumi’s head, things were spinning. She’d had a rough time getting any form of sleep and she found herself thinking back on that night more and more often. 

Having never been as aroused as she was that night, it made a big impact on her psyche. Not only because she felt a strange tingling in her body a majority of the time, she was awake, but also because she was very afraid of being found out. Tatsumi didn’t even know what happened to Mai after the incident.

No doubt the store clerk had found her once his shift ended, but what a shock that must have been, Tatsumi thought. She felt bad about her judgement and willpower, but given the circumstances, no other action made sense. She used to prevent things like these from happening, but now she had tainted a young woman. The problem that Tatsumi found, was that the more she thought about the details of the events that transpired, the hornier she got. 

She fought her own thoughts and body in the days after, not wanting to succumb to lust and indecency. Even if her life was already as indecent as could be. Her balls had felt heavier after that day and her cock variably more sensitive. A slight brush would make her have to fight back its own will to erectify. 

But bringing her thoughts to the time 10 years ago that changed it all helped remove any arousal she had in her body. Seeing the man lie there, lifeless, blood spilling from the open wound in his gut while his daughter watched in horror and screamed…

Tatsumi shook her head and returned to the Dark souls speedrun she was practicing. But the ability to concentrate had faltered, and she blankly stared at the screen while her character got demolished by a black knight.

The reality of her situation was suddenly way clearer to her. She had no money or any way of getting it, she had violated a “helpless” high schooler and her life was in shambles. Putting her head in her hands, she was about to bawl like a child, but before she could feel her tears well up within, the doorbell rang.

*Ding Dong*  
Tatsumi jumped like a frightened cat. She never got visitors, and her rent wasn’t due until next week. Slowly and safely, Tatsumi almost crawled toward the door, rested her weight against the frame of the door, stood up and looked out the spyglass.

Tatsumi’s heart almost jumped out of her throat by the sight.  
\- “Hello? Is anyone in there? I know this is where you live Tatsumi- san”  
The flabbergasted retired magical girl looked again and sure enough, It was Mai, looking positively more whorish than the first time they had met…

\- To be continued -


End file.
